A Deathly Wish
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Death invaded their life stealing what they had built together. One avoids the other and one pushes for what they once had. But who needs to stay away as much as the other needs to stay? Are the roles changed forever? It's a Deathly Wish they have. Romy!


**Full Summary- **It's a Deathly Wish they have. Death invaded their lives and stole what they had built together. Now one avoids the other and one pushes for what they once had. But who needs to stay away as much as the other needs to stay? Are their roles changed forever? Is it a secret wish they both hold, this Deathly Wish they have? Romy One-Shot

**Author's Note-**For anyone who doesn't know who Death is or the connection to Remy, I put a link to a comic book page on my profile that basically sums up why Remy is in the mind frame he is in. Even if you do know, it is an interesting page nonetheless!

I don't really know all that much about this plot line, but I know the bare basics. So please excuse me if some of this information is wrong. It is just a random one-shot my brain thought up!

* * *

**A Deathly Wish**

He saw her standing there outside the building, and he walked past her. He felt her signature following him, heard her boots clicking on the floor as the bell rang announcing their entrances. He used the stairs and heard the out of beat, softer steps that were hers. He walked into his hallway, and wished he didn't still feel her there. That he didn't feel the need to reach out and entwine her emotions in his.

"Remy, don't walk away from meh," she echoed, her voice tired.

He kept walking.

"Remy, don' turn yaur back on meh," He felt the twinge of _that_ emotion.

He stopped, closing his eyes and not facing her.

"I'm doin' y'a favor Rogue," He spoke darkly; she already knew all of this.

"No, ya ain't." He ignored her, walking again, he didn't want to do this. She was trying to be difficult, to push what needed to die. It was working too, but this was pointless.

"Remy," There was the feeling again. He stopped once more and turned around. She walked up to him and stared right at him. She reached up and took his glasses off and he tried to calm himself, breathing in before taking the glasses out of her hands. She tried to keep a hold of them, but he got them back; the symbolism of their once relationship, a tug of war. It was quiet, and he could feel the emotions whirling in the both of them. They were betraying him though, he also knew what other emotions could whirl in him.

He could remember holding her by the throat, the black glistening fingers digging into her neck, with the intent to kill her. How useless he was to resist it. That he would let her die. He shuddered to think every time of what would have happened if Polaris hadn't… if he'd…he had to leave this.

"Remy, why are ya doin' this?"

"Yer askin' stupid questions 'gain, Rogue." He growled, what part of this didn't she understand?

"Ya stopped yaurself."

"Once."

"More than once," He looked away from her, sticking the glasses in his pocket, he knew better than to put them back on. This was Rogue he was talking to, which was why she was saying such dumb things.

"It doesn't matter." Remy scoffed. He glared at her, they had already had this conversation, twice. He didn't want her to push it, but again this was Rogue he was speaking to.

"Remy, Ah ain't gonna stop chasin' ya," He hated it when she used his words against him, but this was different than that.

"Yes, you will," He told her, trying to not be filled with the emotions he always let himself feel when she took another step closer to him.

"Ah'll be jus' lahke ya," He grabbed her wrist tightly before she could move them towards him; holding them at her sides and moving closer to her face.

"I almost_ killed_ ya, twice. What part o'_that_ don' you understand Anna?" He could see the look change in her eyes with her name being spoken. She jerked her wrist out of his hands and he let her, backing away from her. He lite a cigarette, breathing in.

"Ah've almos' killed ya more times than that, before I got control," He scowled at her, that was so very different and she just wouldn't stop pushing, would she? She didn't get it. _He_ was still lurking in him. Remy could feel _him_ constantly, pushing for a way out.

"I ain't gonna be de one ta kill ya Anna." He said, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

"No, you won't." Her voice was as stubborn as she was, but it changed, which always made it harder. "Ya don' have ta stay away,"

"Yes, I do. An' I am goin' ta." He said looking her in the eyes. She had to get past this, so did he. She wasn't making it easy when all he wanted to do was wipe the frown off her face. He couldn't though, unless he wanted to feel that struggle again. He suddenly had more respect for Logan.

"Remy…" She started.

"NON!" He shouted, rage battering at his control. He wasn't hearing anymore of it. "I said non, get over it."

He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to feel the hurt bubble away with anger in her, he didn't want it, but he didn't want this thing in him either.

"Well it ain't jus' yaur choice, Remy."

"It is right now,"

"No, it ain't. Ah'm apart of this too." She wasn't listening to him, she was not understanding what all of this meant. He had almost _killed_ her, she hadn't even understood until then, and he would have if not stopped. Death would have. It didn't mean anything to _him_.

There wasn't anything to say. Neither was going to give. He walked over to his apartment door, not bothering with closing it as he walked into it. He knew she'd open it anyways, but he did admirably push it shut first. There was nothing except a bed, a dresser, and some other essentials lying around. Remy sat on the bed, whipping out another cigarette.

"I don't want ta keep goin' ova dis Anna," He growled through his drag as she walked into the room. He watched the smoke, as poisonous as _he_ could make the air.

"Well then yau'd best compromise."

"Dere ain't not'in' ta compromise. I will not take de chance I'll hurt you." His voice had grown quiet and he looked away from her, across the room.

"Ya sound an awful lot like meh a long time ago."

"I can't belive ya don' see de difference."

"Well, Ah don't" She was so oblivious.

"Dat was you, dis ain't really moi. Ya cared about stoppin', it hurt ya too, _he don' care_." He took another painfully long drag, sitting in his silence. But it would never again be silence for him. "I ain't gonna play wid yo'life."

"Ah ain't givin' ya a choice, Remy"

"Yer infuriating moi."

"Now ya are jus' quotin' meh."

"Rogue," He growled in warning, he watched as her smirk diminished.

"How the roles change," Her voice was as sad as the green eyes he'd loved. She looked away now, her voice had grown as dark as his, her emotions much less angry. She didn't seem to stay angry, but he wanted her to. He didn't want to face her real emotions, he wanted her to leave. Her voice interrupted the silence they had fallen into.

"Why are ya doin' this tah meh?" Remy looked at Anna, she'd turned away from him and was looking out his small window with her arms crossed across her chest. Her emotions had crashed down and his gut twisted with hate for himself. Hate for what he'd become. He didn't want to do this to her, but the consequences were far worse. He'd promised himself before any of this started, when the both of them seriously started, that he wouldn't hurt her. That he would do everything he could to not let himself hurt her. But he'd known then he would eventually, and now was that time.

Remy looked at her and his attempt to be cold with her broke when he saw a tear crawl down her cheek. Anna didn't cry, not really, not in front of people. She had too much pride. He got up, forgetting he was supposed to be emotionless for her.

"Anna, I'm doin' dis 'cause I love ya," He said, his own voice broken and the emotion leaking back in.

"It's a poor way of showin' it," She sniffled. He ran a hand over his face; he couldn't handle all of this.

"It jus' be lookin' dat way, I can feel _him_ in me Anna, I can't pull you inta dat," And there was the truth, the scary truth he didn't want to hear. The truth he didn't want to tell, the truth that would wreck it all.

"An' why not? Ah can help ya, Remy," He looked at her and all he wanted was his façade back. He didn't want these emotions. They were too painful.

"No one can help moi," He muttered darkly, but she just couldn't let things die.

"Ah can Remy, I know how yaur feelin'. I absorbed part of this from Warren," His glare returned icy as his anger spiked at her words. Like she knew, like she could feel it eating away at her. Like Warren could ever have as much hate and anger and ever have enough evil in him for Apocalypse to draw it from as strong as he had for Remy. It had already been there for him, he'd just built over it, Le Diable Blanc, and Apocalypse had made it into something else, a different being.

"Non, you don' have it in yer mind, it ain't in _you_." He snapped at her, she didn't flinch from him, but he didn't care. He wanted to, but he couldn't anymore. Caring would kill them.

"Are ya really gonna try an' talk ta me 'bout havin' things in yer mind?"Rogue snapped. "Ya'd better check an' remember who yaur talkin' ta, Remy. Just 'cause Ah can control mah powers don' mean Ah don't know what it feels like ta have other people in mah head. An' they ain't all nice, Remy." He looked away from her, it was different, it was.

"It be different, dey in yer head but dey ain' gonna come out an' kill people,"

"Oh, no? So Carol musta been mah imagination, huh?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, she was being so ridiculous. Couldn't she see the difference? Rogue could fight...

"Did Carol try ta kill moi?" He asked her, how about she think from his perspective. Not that she would, she didn't say anything but glare at him and he couldn't help but look away from her.

"We got through this already, Remy. Why are we still arguing over it?"

" 'Cause apparently ya didn't understand no."

"Ah didn't mean that, Ah meant befo'e." Remy wasn't going to get anywhere with her like this. She was confusing the difference between having it gone and then having it resurface and it still being there and just having to live with it. He couldn't live like that, he wouldn't let himself put her through living like that.

"Remy?"

"What, Anna?" He asked, tired and irritated with the whole thing. He walked over to the window she'd left and leaned against it with a sigh. His cigarette had gone out and he didn't even want it anymore. He was just tired of fighting her… it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Yer broken, ain't ya?"

"Jus' figurin' dis out?" He asked darkly. Maybe she'd leave him alone then he wouldn't have to make her. He could just give up and stop struggling against her.

"No, but we've been this way. It just keeps getting worse and worse."

"So?"

"So, what happened ta when ya used ta tell meh we put the pieces back together for each other," He closed his eyes again, _why_ did she insist on bringing up the painful parts? Why couldn't she just figure out this was for the best and they could just end once and for all?

"Was Valle Soleada, nothin', then?" He tried to push her emotions out, but it wasn't working. She'd always gotten under his skin, well…when it was his. He heard her coming up behind him, but he just didn't want her near him. He was weak, but he needed to be strong for her. She just…didn't understand that this was _could_ not work.

"Why won't ya let yaurself be whole…or let meh be?" Her hand had come over his shoulder and he let her turn him to face her, he didn't have anything left in him to fight her. How could he when he'd put everything into his defenses and she was so good at smashing them.

"Anna,"

"No, Remy, Ah'm gonna help ya now." He looked away from her again, he couldn't let her. He couldn't let her help him at the expense of her being hurt. What could she do anyways? She could try to turn the tables around, but he knew it wasn't helping her.

"Anna, I don't want this,"

"Too bad, I want ya," She had to say that now! "An' Ah ain't gonna let ya just slip away 'cause yaur guilty an' scared,"

He closed his eyes in pain, but he felt her hot breathe on his face as she leaned in closer to him and kissed him. Her emotions rushed him, and he couldn't pull away, he had never gotten used to not kissing her again. She deepened it, and he responded, his arm pulling her waist closer to him as hers went to his neck. Her fingers wrapped in his hair, and he pressed harder.

"Remy," God, he remembered how much he liked his name on her tongue. Not that he'd forgotten, not really. He couldn't forget her. "Ah want _this_," She muttered as she broke away breathless, looking at him with those depthless green eyes.

"Hush, Chérie," He told her, kissing her again. He couldn't withstand her. He couldn't deny her of any wish no matter how deadly.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! I think this is my favorite ROMY one-shot simply because of the position they face! Thanks!


End file.
